Nicole Sullivan
Nicole Sullivan is an American actor, comedian and voice actor. She is best known for her six seasons on the sketch comedy series MADtv and five seasons on the CBS sitcom Kings and Queens. As far as voice acting goes, she is known as the villainous Shego in Disney's Kim Possible, Drew from Cartoon Network's The Secret Saturdays, and Louise on the ABC Family series Slacker Cats. Sullivan has also voiced Franny Robinson in Disney's Meet the Robinsons and currently voices Marlene in The Penguins of Madagascar. Biography Sullivan was born in Manhattan, New York, and is of German, Swedish, Irish, and Norwegian descent. She took dance classes at seven and performed in Off Broadway and Broadway productions with the First All-Children's Theatre. Sullivan's mother, Madonna Sullivan, a business woman, and her father, Edward C. Sullivan (who represented Manhattan's 69th Assembly District in the New York State Assembly from 1977 to 2002), moved the family upstate to Middleburgh, New York in 1982. During high school, Nicole was class treasurer throughout her junior year. She played soccer in high school, recorded statistics for the boys’ basketball team and was a member of the student council. After graduating from Middleburgh in 1987, she attended Northwestern University as a theater major. She studied William Shakespeare, Harold Pinter, Anton Chekhov, Henrik Ibsen and Greek tragedies, while working two jobs to pay her way through college and writing plays and sketches for the student theatre. Sullivan spent her junior year in London, studying at the British American Drama Academy and became a member of the Greenwich Shakespeare Company. Sullivan graduated from Northwestern with honors, then moved to Los Angeles before getting sporadic guest-starring roles. Nicole Sullivan's career started in the mid-90s when she guest-starred on shows like Models, Inc. (1994), Party of Five (1994) and Herman's Head (1991). In 1995, she beat out several people for a starring role on the sketch comedy show, MADtv. During her run, she guest-starred on shows like Family Guy (1999), Suddenly Susan (1996) and Law and Order: Special Victims Unit (1999). Sullivan kept busy in 2000, juggling four shows, MADtv, Baby Blues, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and Talk to Me. She left MADtv in 2001, and starred in several television movies. In 2002, she joined the cast of the hit CBS sitcom The King of Queens, alongside Leah Remini and Kevin James. Throughout the series, Sullivan joined two more shows, Clone High and Kim Possible. Clone High failed, but Kim Possible ran until 2007. She married Jason Packham in 2006 and they have two sons together, Dashel, who was born on May 12, 2007, and Beckett, born on August 31, 2009. She also has two cats named Madeleine and Cece, and four dogs named Jackson, Paco, Funzies and Donuts. They currently all live in California. In Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Recurring Roles *Mira Nova in every episode except for "The Main Event" and "The Slayer" Mira's Wedding *Tundra Clone Rangers *Feara Lost in Time *Little Girl *Kid References *Information taken from her IMDb profile and her Wikipedia page. Category:Voice Actors